Someone's watching over us
by LittlexWing
Summary: not really much i can say without spoiling it..  its about Aeris and Sephiroth


Disclaimer: I do not own FF, or the characters, so yeah, wish i did though, lol

FF VII

Someone's watching over us

Aeris was watering some flowers around her cottage, her hair was let down out of it's pony tail, she was wearing a white dress with a blue apron (like belle's from beauty and the beast), she gentally touched one of the flowers petals, she smiled softly saying to the empty place "This is the life, i would never change this for the world."

She looked around and shivered saying "It feels like someone's watching me." unknown to her a pair of silvery grey eyes were watching her, she had kneeled down to some vegietables which were ready to be picked, she gentally picked some tomato's and placed them in the basket, then some carrots, corn, and ect, she wiped some sweat from her forehead and picked the basket up before walking inside.

Aeris placed the basket on the table in the kitchen, only to hear a knock at the door, she said to herself "I wonder who that could be." she gentally wiped some dirt off her hands on a nearby tea towel, and opened the door just to see a man in his early 30's standing there, she smiled saying "Hello? how may i help you?" she heard the man say "You can help me by dying."

She then felt a knife gabbed into her stomach, she gasped in pain and fell forward into the man, she heard him whisper in her ear "Be a good girl and die now Aeris, no one will miss you." she believed his words and closed her eyes, a warm light endulged her, she felt herself being picked up bridal style and carried inside, she didn't worry about it because she thought it was the man , but when she hit the feathery blanket she opened her eyes slowly only to be met with a pair of silvery grey ones.

Aeris opened her mouth to say something but the man put his finger to her lips saying "Shh, you need to rest, and don't worry, my names Sephiroth, i'm sort of like your guardian angel." he gentally removed his finger from her mouth, he bandaged her wound up and laid her back down gentally, before placing the blanket over her.

She said in a soft weak voice "My names Aeris..." she watched him walked out and only to walk back in with some soup and water, she heard him say "This soup will help, and the water is to wash down the strong taste." she heard him laugh softly, she then smiled weakly whispering loud enough for him to hear "Thank you Sephiroth."

Sephiroth smiled as he brought the spoon to her soft baby pink lips, he thought "_Who would want to have her dead so badly? i just can't understand why anyone would want to hurt such a soft, sweet, kind, and loving girl like this._" after 10 minutes of feeding her he stopped and grabbed the water and held it to her lips, and smiled a little bit more when he saw her gulp down the water.

A month went past and they talked getting to know each other, the seasons changed from Autumn to winter, snow started to fall, soon enough snow covered everywhere, and of course Aeris had healed enough to be able to walk around a bit.

Aeris was sitting on the gardens bench, she was wearing a long sleeved green dress, it was light green with a dark green trimming, she said to herself "It's been at least a month since Sephiroth arrived, i have gotten so used to him being around i can't bare the thought of him leaving."

Sephiroth walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder saying "Aeris, i believe my time staying with you is up, you are able to walk around and look after yourself, so i shall take my leave now, it has been a pleasure looking after you Aeris, good bye." he did a little bow before walking off into the snowy white feilds.

Aeris started to shake a little, she wrapped her arms around herself and started crying, she whispered to herself "I think i fell in love with him..." she got up and walked inside, only to cry more, she continued to cry until it became spring, she got up and put on a blue dress with a white apron (this one is like the one Alice ears in alice in wonderland) with a pair of black shoes, she picked up a flower basket and walked out the door, and to a feild of flowers, she began to pick the flowers, they were all the colours of the rainbow, she then walked back to the cottage, she looked around feeling someone watching her, she just shrugged it off and walked inside. (ok i'm gonna fast forward it to winter time again, she just does the same thing all through spring, summer and autumn so on with the winter time)

Aeris picked up a basket to carry sticks in, she was wearing a long sleeved pink dress it was light pink with a dark pink edging (like the one belle wears when she's in the library with beast) she slipped on some shoes and walked out, humming a soft melody, she started singing as well "_I'm so tired of being here, Suppressed by all my childish fears, And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here, And it won't leave me alone..."_

She looked up at the singing birds and smiled continuing to sing "_These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase..."_

She twirled around a little, there was one person she had forgotten but the pain was still there, she continued "_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, And I held your hand through all of these years, But you still have, All of me..."_

She stopped and picked up some kindling and gentally placed it in her basket, she kneeled down in the snow and continued to sing _"You used to captivate me, By your resonating light, Now I'm bound by the life you left behind, Your face it haunts, My once pleasant dreams, Your voice it chased away, All the sanity in me..."_

She cupped her hands and took some snow into them, and got up singing still "_These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase..."_

She tossed the snow into the air and twirled around with it falling down around her "_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, And I held your hand through all of these years, But you still have, All of me..."_

Aeris picked up her basket and cupped her hands again only for a little blue bird to land in them, she smiled and scratched the little blue birds head softly "_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.."_

She gentally let the little blue bird take flight and fisted one hand and placed the other one over it and brought it up and held it to her chest tightly "_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, And I held your hand through all of these years, But you still have, All of me..." _she finished singing, and picked up her basket again and walked into a very snowy feild.

Aeris looked around and saw it was pure white, except for a a spot that had a silver cape and blood over the ground, she went wide eyed and dropped her basket, she ran over and pulled the bleeding figure into her arms tears swelled up in her eyes as she whispered "Sephiroth..." she felt his cheek and it was cold, stone cold, she said out loudly to herself "I have to get him back to the cottage or he won't survive." she placed him against a tree and let him fall onto her back, with determanation she walked to the cottage, his blood littering the pure white snow.

She was able to pull him to her bedroom and place him on the bed, she panted a bit but got the bandages and a basen of water with a cloth, she pulled his top half of clothes off only to see three deep gashes, she thought "_Who would do this to him? oh Sephiroth if you didn't leave me you wouldn't have been hurt."_ She gentally wiped over the wounds and bandaged them up, she covered him with a blanket and walked out, only to walk back in with two bowls of soup, and two cups of hot chocolate.

Sephiroth opened his silverish grey eyes only to see he wasn't in a cave or on the snowy feilds, he turned his head and saw Aeris asleep in the chair, a bowl sitting on the table beside the bed with a cup of hot chocolate, he smiled , and got into a sitting position, he muttered "Beautiful..."

Aeris opened her emerald eyes slowly, she saw he was awake, she yawned and smiled saying "Your awake.. it seems we both are on a death road.. but we didn't die cause we found each other."

Sephiroth laughed lightly and carefully saying "I think 'someone's watching over me'."

Aeris nodded and got up and sat on the side of the bed saying "Sephiroth... i wanted to tell you this for a very long time now... i.. i.." she felt him press a finger to her lips

Sephiroth placed the finger over her mouth saying "Shh... Aeris, i love you too... ever since i started to watch you a few years ago..." he was stopped in mid sentence because Aeris placed her lips over his, he wrapped his arms around Aeris's waist and kissed back, both whispering "Someone's watching over me..."

_The End..._

Ash: Hey everyone... my 3rd Final Fantasy fan fic... one more to go now... man this is hard, when i can't remember some things like their eye colour and all that, i guess my memory is dead since i fell outta my chair... or is it because i couldn't be bothered to remember?

-------------------

FF parings done:

Squall and Rinoa I will always Love you, now and forever

Cloud and Tifa My heart will go on

Sephiroth and Aeris Someone's watching over us

-------------------

FF parings to do:

Tidus and Yuna

-------------------

Ash: If you have a fave pairing in Final Fantasy let me know.. i'll try and do a pairing of that and if it's already been written about the pairing i'll try and think up another plot for them so no worries, so let me know and i'll write it... oh and it can be your own character and a final fantasy character together... well See Ya!


End file.
